


Double or Nothing

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hervey has lost again.
Relationships: Sigurd/Hervey (Suikoden IV)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, "Where there's a will..."

"Lost everything again, didn't you?" Sigurd asked as he sat down. Beside him, Hervey looked particularly dejected and there were only so many possible options for the cause. Considering that he'd seen Hervey playing Ritapon earlier, Sigurd only had so many guesses.

"I was doing really well for awhile," Hervey replied. He sighed and leaned back, though a moment later he smiled at Sigurd. "Loan me a bit? I bet I can double it if I give it another go."

Sigurd considered for a moment. Hervey had managed a few miracles before, and...

He knew where Hervey slept at night.


End file.
